


Want it in the Dark

by Kneekeyta



Series: In the Dark [3]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Smut, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta
Summary: Rae and Finn do VERY NAUGHTY THINGS!





	Want it in the Dark

He wants to believe he is surprised to be here, but he’s not, but he also needs to be anywhere but here, they need to be anywhere but here. He wishes he would have driven instead of calling a car, because at least then they could fuck in his car or they’d be able to leave immediately to then go fuck. And with the way she is dragging him through the crowd of people he needs to figure something out quickly.

The night had started out like he had planned, he picked her up at eight on the dot, and did his best to not grope at her. And really, he gave it his best. He kissed her a little and his hands roamed her body her tight-fitting dress showed off so beautifully, and then he guided her down to the waiting car with a hand on her ass, so, yeah, he did well.

Sometimes she looked so good they didn’t even make it out of her flat or his flat, the night beginning and ending at in of their beds. In the six months they’ve been dating they’ve been have some phenomenal sex, which he expected, but the first night he had asked her to do it on a more regular basis he had not anticipated how things would turn out.

They’d been steadily fucking on the regular for two months and that changed when his feelings changed, and hers did too, so now they are not only having sex on a regular basis, they are dating, he has a proper girlfriend and he’s pretty sure he’ll end up married to her.

So, with all that in mind, for their official dating six-month anniversary he took her out to wine and dine her, but he hadn’t realized the restaurant was only a few blocks down from the club where they first met. And of course, when, Rae realized she bit her bottom lip to try and hide her innocent smile, but she had a glint in her eye and soon he was leading them in the direction of the club.

They danced, well more like they grinded, it was filthy the way she was pushing her ass back into his dick. He had been half hard since he picked her up and the dancing caused him to grow fully hard.

He was basically humping her with his hand creeping up her dress as she grinded into him and god he just knew that they needed to get the fuck out or they’d end up fucking in the club. Suddenly she was spinning around grabbing him by the wrist.

He wishes he would have driven instead of calling a car, because at least then they could fuck in his car or they’d be able to leave immediately to then go and fuck. And with the way she is dragging him through the crowd of people he needs to figure something out quickly.

They make their way towards the back, the small alcove they’ve gotten each other off on, on several occasions, and he prays no one is there. On the few occasions it was occupied, they’d leave to the car, but fuck now there is no car! His blood is warming, his heart is pounding and he can feel her want and need radiating off of her making his dick twitch in want.

She stops suddenly and he crowds into her and he looks passed her shoulder to see two stacks of boxes being kept in their small alcove. Turing to look at him her eyes are glassy and she lets out a small whine.

“Fuck,” he says breathless.

“Come on,” he takes her hand in his and leads her back out.

With his phone in his other hand he’s texting for a car, and checking to see what hotels are close, because he should have thought of that before.

He finds an empty oversized booth and they slide into it, and he’s about to tell her that he has a car on the way, but she kisses him, and it turns heated quickly. All tongue and a little bit of teeth, his hands tangle in her hair as they make out and he can’t help the deep groan the rumbles out of him. She lets out a soft whimper and crawls into his lap.

She is rubbing against him as they kiss and he can’t help but shift up. His brain is fuzzy and all he can focus on is the pressure against his dick, and how he wants to release deep inside of her. His hands trail down her back until he is gripping her ass, he wants so badly to slide his hands under the material of her dress but he refrains.

He moves his kisses down her neck, and she lets her head fall back to give him more access to the tender skin he his bruising with his mouth. She rolls her hips down and he lets out a strangled groan. Her fingers dig into his shoulders as she mimics riding him, he wants her to ride him and hopefully she will in the very near future.

“Finn,” she whimpers.

He stops his assault on her neck, to pull back and look at her.

Her lips are red and swollen and her eyes glossy in the dim lights, “Want it,” she says.

“What?” he gasps.

“Want it,” she says as her hands travel down to the button of his jeans.

His eyes go wide and he looks around quickly as his heart races.

“Please,” she slurs, sex drunk.

He nods and she kisses him hard, while her hands work to get his cock out.

“Been wanting you all night,” she confesses against his lips.

When the air hits his dick he shivers, and realizes this is really happening, she lifts up with her lips still attached to his and like muscle memory he slides a hand beneath her dress and when he comes in contact with her bare wet cunt he gasps realizing she has been without panties this entire time.

“Fuck, Rae,” he mumbles before sliding his middle finger inside of her.

She tries to sink down on it, tries to ride his finger, but he knows she’s desperate for something bigger, stiffer.

He withdraws his finger and she grips his cock and sinks down until she is fully seated on him.

“Fuck me,” he says.

She nods and kisses him roughly while she moves up and down slowly.

His hands hold her by the hips to guide her movements, because this is really happening they are fucking inside of a club. Yes, they’ve done other things, but he never expected they’d fuck, well, not this soon at least. He always figured they’d plan it, but he’ll admit later that it was a fucking rush.

She pulls away from his mouth her hands on his shoulders as she drops her head back and grinds into him, he shifts his hips a little and its causing her to let out little moans, only he can hear.

His phone buzzes on the table and he figures the car has arrived.

He guides her to him and fucks up into her, as she rides him.

“Come on, baby, the cars here,” he says.

“I’m so close,” she breathes.

He kisses her and moves his hand under her dress to rub at her swollen clit, its only few rubs and she is coming, with a soft moan, her fingers digging in to him.

“Fuck,” she says blinking up at him like she can’t believe that just happened.

“Come on we can finish in a few minutes.”

She nods kissing him briefly before he helps her to stand.

His jeans are wet which makes him harder, but he knows it’s only for a few minutes longer.

–

When they make it to the hotel he removes his right hand from her cunt just as the driver opens their door. Finn checks them in grabbing the key card and they take the elevator up to the twelfth floor. They barely make it inside before they are on each other. He presses her against the door kissing her fiercely. She is pulling up her dress while his unbuttoning his jeans, and then he is pressing inside of her.

The door shaking as he slams into her, he’s not ashamed that he doesn’t last more than a couple of minutes until he is coming deep inside of her. Her eyes are wet but she smiling, she looks thoroughly fucked and he wants to get to the bed so they can go again and she can properly ride him.

Pulling out of her they giggle and then properly get undressed and fall into bed naked and happy.

“I can’t believe you fucked me in the club,” he says after a moment of catching his breath.

“What can I say, I wanted you, right then and there.”

“Insatiable minx, couldn’t wait a few minutes.”

“Can never control myself around you, especially in the club,” she smirks at him.

He rolls over on his side leaning up on his left arm, as his right-hand trails over her stomach lightly.

“Happy Anniversary,” he says softly.

“Happy Anniversary,” she replies with a wispy laugh.

“I wonder how we will top our one year?” he says with a wicked grin.

“No more fucking in public,” she says.

“This was on you!” he smirks

She rolls her eyes, then, “Maybe we can go away somewhere?”

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” he says leaning into kiss her.

The kiss is soft and full of promises of the future and he absolutely cannot wait to spend every minute of his future with her.

“But right now, fuck me again.” she says softly.

He can’t say no to that.


End file.
